


A Pidge Perfect Birthday

by Florabelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Disappearance, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florabelle/pseuds/Florabelle
Summary: When Pidge is left abandoned on the ship and goes out to explore, she finds a surprise!





	A Pidge Perfect Birthday

‘”Take care of the ship” they said.

“It’ll be fun” they said.’

I groan and roll out of bed onto the hard floor.

‘Ow! That wasn’t the best idea…,’ I say as I rub my behind.

Several of the space caterpillars float around my room. I push the supplies that are scattered on the floor away as I get to my feet and brush the dirt off my clothes. The Castle of Lions is empty. They took everyone out on a mission except for me. They said it was “too dangerous” and “not suited for a girl my age”.

I huff. I’ve saved their asses more times than they did mine. They even took Allura with them!

I sigh. ‘At least I have time to patch up the ship and Green now, right?’ I tell one of the caterpillars as it floats past. Of course, it doesn’t respond.

I head towards the lion’s storage where Green is still sitting. Her eyes light up as I walk into the room, signaling that she’s awake.

‘Hey girl,’ I tell her as I pat her leg. ‘Time to do some maintenance work.’

I grab the computer and hook her up to the system to run an overall check-up. As I sit back and let the computer do the work I see something run across the floor. As I look at the ground they run up my leg and find their way onto my shoulders. ‘Oh, you’re still here too?’

I reach out for the mice’s heads and pat them softly as they squeak. Since the computer is still running, I decide to play a little with them while the computer is checking up on the systems.

‘A Balmera! A caterpillar! Not that either? Kaltenecker maybe?’ I keep guessing as they play charades with me.

I lean back in my chair and cross my arms. ‘I have absolutely no clue how Allura can understand you.’

I hear the computer bleeping, signaling that it’s done. I push myself off and roll over back to the computer as I start typing to check on the systems.

‘Nearly everything is still operating fully,’ I mutter to myself. ‘Some parts need a cleaning to function better, but no real damage. That’s good!’

I get off my chair, leaving the mice behind as I grab the cleaning supplies and make my way into the Green Lion. I start to thoroughly scrub the dirty parts which have been affected by space debris and dust and don’t go to the next one until it’s sparkling clean. It isn’t my favorite job, but it’s necessary, so I do it.

As I’m cleaning the dashboard in the cockpit of my Lion it suddenly picks up a signal. I put the cleaning supplies away and quickly take place in the seat as I tap on the keyboard to find out where the signal is coming from.

‘Five ships just outside of the Castle. Their frequencies are odd, though.. They seem like the signals from the Lions,’ I keep muttering as I find more data. I sprint out of the Lion and towards my room where my paladin suit is and slip the helmet onto my head as I make my way back towards the storage. As I climb back into my Lion I call out to them.

‘Hello? Is anybody there? Allura? Coran? Keith? Lance? Hunk? Shiro?’

I get no response.

‘Guys? Please respond to me. I’m picking up signals from your Lions. Tell me if something’s wrong.’

An eerie feeling is creeping over me. Their mission might’ve gone wrong and they might need my help. I try one last time.

‘Anybody please copy. If you don’t respond I’ll come out to help you.’

The line stays dead silent.

‘Alright, I’m coming for you.’

I take hold of the controls as I steer Green to the doors leading outside. We leap out and I immediately see the four other Lions and the Altean ship hovering just outside of reach. I keep calling out to them, but the line seems dead or cut off, so I get no response. I reach Blue first.

I get out of my seat and swing a jetpack across my shoulders as I leap out of Green’s mouth and propel myself towards the Blue Lion. It responds to me and opens its mouth but when I get inside, the seat is empty.

‘Lance?’ I call out.

 My voice echoes around. I get out and make my way towards the Yellow Lion.

‘Hunk? Are you here?’ I ask, starting to feel uneasy.

As I move to the Black and Red Lion they’re also empty and so is the Altean ship. I start to feel really worried. I make my way back towards the Castle with Green.

‘I have to think of a plan on how to find everyone…,’ I murmur.

I get out of Green and walk towards the Castle’s main control room while muttering to myself.

‘I can send out a distress signal, but that could also be intervened by the Galra and I really can’t take an entire fleet by myself… I can go look for them but they never told me where they went… Maybe Green can pick up their personal signals? She can pick up mine… but maybe that’s because I have a connection to her…’

I move to the ship main’s control room, hoping to find some clue as to what’s going on there. As I’m booting up the systems I can hear the patter of the mice’s feet across the floor. I look at them as they climb up on the control panel.

‘None of you know what happened to the guy’s and Allura by chance?’ I ask them. They shake their tiny heads. I slouch further into the seat. ‘I thought so.’

I wait while the systems are booting up, the mice climbing onto my shoulder as they rub their cheeks against mine. I feel a little taken aback. It’s so unlike them not to let me know where they’re headed. I wonder if they’re alright..

The system has completely booted up and I quickly get to work, typing in all kinds of information that might help me track the trackers in their paladin armor.

‘If I’m right the signal sent out from the armor is a special signal, uniquely designed by Allura’s father to maintain contact across the galaxy. That means there’s only one signal in the entire universe that should be picked up by the castle and should effectively locate everyone. Does that sound right?’ I look at the mice expectantly. Their beady eyes stare up at me, not knowing what I’m talking about. I pat their heads. ‘It’s okay, I know I’m right.’

I turn to enter the information that’s unique to the guy’s armor and send out the signal to all corners of the universe, hoping to find them somewhere. I slouch further back into my chair as I wait for the computer to give me any answers. ‘And for all days to get lost..,’ I murmur.

The computer bleeps and I jump upright, my eyes glued to the screen as I track down their locations. ‘They’re… in the castle?’ I say, not believing myself. That can’t be right, I checked their Lions, they were empty. They would never come back without telling me…. Right?

My fingers fly across the keyboard as I access the castle’s security mainframe, locking onto all cameras. I carefully examine every screen, hoping to find a glimpse of one of their familiar statures, but with no luck.

All of their rooms are empty, nobody is in the pool, the training areas are deserted as well. The only living things I can see are Kaltenecker in her farm, and me and the mice. I look at the camera aimed at me and sigh.

Sudden squeaks pull my attention as the mice leap across the control panel to one of the screens. They point at the screen and I cock my head. ‘That room is empty, it’s completely black. There’s nothing there,’ I tell them. Their squeaks become louder in protest.

I get up from my seat to examine the camera footage closer. ‘Wait, that room isn’t empty… The camera is covered!’ I turn around on my heel and start sprinting down the corridors towards the dining hall. That’s where the footage was coming from.

I pace quickly along the halls as I become angry. Why wouldn’t they tell me they had come back? Why would they pull such a prank on me? That is not funny at all!

As I’ve nearly reached the hall security systems are starting to act up, blocking my path. ‘Waah!’ I yell as I fall back, my arms nearly cut off from the door closing in on me. I huff as I crawl back to my feet. ‘What kind of quiznaking game are they playing?’ I say agitated as I push my glasses further onto my nose.

‘Rover,’ I call out and from not far along the hall a small triangle shaped machine pops up, buzzing slightly as it hovers next to me. ‘Disable the security systems for me, please.’ The little robot whirls away as it connects itself to the security mainframe and quickly disables the security measures they put up for me.

As the door in front of me slides open again I make my way forward, stomping angrily at how childish they’re behaving. I push the button to open the door to the dining hall. ‘What the quiznak are you all doing?’ I yell.

They stare at me, eyes wide, as my face turns red in anger. ‘Do you know how worried I was while you were just playing games here? I thought you were injured! Or stranded! Or worse!’

‘Pidge, please calm down,’ Shiro says, but I brush him off.

‘Calm down? I was about to search the entire galaxy for you! Do you even know how I felt?’ I say, tears nearly brimming my eyes. This might’ve been the worst prank they pulled on me yet.

‘Pidge.’ I look at Lance. ‘Look up.’

Above their heads, a huge banner is hanging. In big letters written in all different colors it reads “Happy birthday, Pidge!” I gawk in awe as my gaze crosses the room. Hunk is standing with a huge cake in his hands while Keith is holding a balloon. Coran is standing on a ladder attaching garlands to the walls.

Lance walks up to me and slips a party head on top of my head, smiling brightly. ‘Sorry for scaring you,’ he says.

I wipe the tears away from my eyes. ‘You went out so you could give me a surprise party?’

‘I told you she was not going to appreciate it,’ Allura says demeaning as she glances over at Lance. Lance just shrugs at her.

‘No, no! I do appreciate it! I’m just… glad you’re all safe..,’ my voice trails off as a single tear rolls down my cheek.  I was just so worried something had happened to them that the idea of a surprise party hadn’t even once crossed my mind.

‘Look, she’s so happy she’s crying!’ Lance says as Keith quickly silences him by smacking him on the head. I chuckle. Allura guides me to the head of the table as Hunk puts a piece of cake in front of me. I happily dig in as everyone else sits down too.

‘This is really good,’ I tell Hunk. ‘Made it myself!’ he proudly replies. ‘Do you know how hard it is to find _flour_ in outer space? Like, really hard!’ I laugh, nearly spitting up my drink.

As I get handed several gifts from all across the universe, ranging from new tools to upgrade the Lions to a new videogame for my game console, I feel happy. In between all the saving the galaxy and fighting Zarkon stuff, it feels good to have a normal activity such as a birthday party. I gladly indulge in the moment as I realize that this might be my best birthday yet.

 


End file.
